Dearest
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Shirabu imut, iya. Cowok cantik, iya juga. Manis, apalagi. Gelar Pretty Setter yang dianugerahkan Tendou secara tidak resmi masih belum berpindah tangan sampai sekarang. Kawanishi tidak akan heran kalau semisal Shirabu dihampiri om-om girang lagi, seperti yang terjadi setengah jam sebelum ini. (KawaShira random oneshot)


"Shirabu."

Shirabu pura-pura tidak dengar, terus menikmati es krimnya sambil melihat pemandangan taman. Ada sekelompok anak kecil bermain di seluncuran, ibu-ibu mengobrol di bangku kayu dekat kotak pasir, dan paman penjual es krim melayani pembeli di bawah pohon rindang. Ah, hari ini taman lumayan ramai.

"Shirabu."

Menulikan telinga, Shirabu ahlinya. Kaki diayunkan bergantian, tangan yang tidak menggenggam cone es krim memainkan air di kolam. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tidak sekalipun melirik Kawanishi yang memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Shirabu mendengar helaan napas panjang. Kawanishi mulai menyerah. Shirabu menahan diri tidak tersenyum geli.

"Kenjirou," panggil Kawanishi lelah. Shirabu menoleh, ekspresinya tanpa dosa. "Kenapa, Taichi? Kepanasan?"

Hari itu memang lumayan panas untuk ukuran biasa. Shirabu melihat topi dimana-mana. Ia sendiri memilih mengenakan topi bundar bertepi lebar agar terlindung dari sinar mentari. Kawanishi, di sisi lain, memilih topi _baseball_ biasa. Penampilannya juga biasa, khas remaja ketika jalan-jalan akhir pekan.

Dan Shirabu tahu apa persisnya yang mengganggu Kawanishi—Taichi—sampai kelelahan begitu.

"Kutawari sekali lagi," Kawanishi melirik sekitar, tepatnya ke arah kerumunan remaja lelaki lain yang berkumpul tak jauh dari pinggiran air mancur tempat mereka duduk. "Kau mau kupinjami kemejaku atau tidak?"

Shirabu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Senyum tipis terulas di wajah. _Goshiki mungkin akan jantungan melihatnya,_ pikir Kawanishi, mengingat opini si adik kelas tentang Shirabu yang diutarakan kemarin petang. Judes dan berlidah tajam adalah dua hal dari sekian banyak yang dia komentari. "Untuk ketiga kalinya, Taichi, kutolak tawaranmu. Hari ini panas, baju rangkap dua bikin gerah."

"Kenjirou," Kawanishi mengerang, mulai frustasi akan tingkah temannya satu ini. "Gerah sih, gerah, tapi…"

Shirabu kembali memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan seringaian lebar di balik es krim cokelat vanila.

Kawanishi terlihat kehilangan kata-kata. Bagian atas wajahnya tertutupi telapak tangan berjari panjang. Sepuhan merah di pipi—yang Shirabu tahu bukan karena terbakar sinar matahari—masih bisa terlihat.

"Dan Tendou-san bilang selera fashion Semi-san buruk," gumam Kawanishi setengah menggerutu. Alis Shirabu terangkat sebelah. "Kamu mau bilang gaya berpakaianku sama anehnya kayak Semi-san?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku…"

"Terus maksudmu gimana?" Shirabu bukan remaja polos seperti dugaan kebanyakan orang, sama sekali bukan. Wajahnya saja imut dan diberi senyumnya serasa menemukan harta karun, tetapi menganggapnya polos, _angelic_ , dan harus dilindungi? Oh, betapa salah anggapan satu itu. Cobaan yang dialami Kawanishi sekarang adalah contoh nyata ketidakpolosan Shirabu. "Hei, Taichi. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

Ingin rasanya Kawanishi berteriak, menunjuk tatapan hidung belang yang diarahkan kerumunan remaja lelaki di seberang pada Shirabu. Ingin rasanya Kawanishi segera mengamit tangan Shirabu dan membawanya pergi jauh, kalau bisa kembali ke asrama dan kembali ke rutinitas biasa. Latihan voli lah, belajar bersama di kamarlah, apapun itu. Karena—

"Kenjirou, mereka ngeliatin kamu kayak ular ngeliatin kelinci."

"…kamu mau bilang aku seimut kelinci atau gimana?"

"Kenjirou. Sadar diri, tolong."

Shirabu menghabiskan es krimnya, lelehan di jari pun dijilat seduktif. Kawanishi menahan diri tidak menjatuhkan diri ke belakang. Menceburkan diri ke kolam ikan terdengar lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mengurusi selera _fashion_ Shirabu sekarang.

Shirabu imut, iya. Cowok cantik, iya juga. Manis, apalagi. Gelar _Pretty Setter_ yang dianugerahkan Tendou secara tidak resmi dari awal masuk sampai sekarang masih belum berpindah tangan. Tetapi mengenakan atasan _cut-out shoulder_ longgar sewarna seragam voli mereka, _Bermuda shorts_ putih, dan sepatu model gladiator saat janjian jalan-jalan akhir pekan coretaliaskencancoret itu…

Kawanishi tidak akan heran kalau semisal Shirabu dihampiri om-om girang lagi, seperti yang terjadi setengah jam sebelum ini.

"Kamu dapat tantangan dari Yahaba atau gimana sebenarnya?" Karena biasanya dandanan Shirabu tidak begini. Cukup atasan kaus dipadu _flannel shirt_ seperti yang Kawanishi pakai sekarang, atau kaus biasa dan _jeans_ yang tidak mencolok mata. Ada hubungannya dengan Yahaba dan grup chat yang dibentuk Oikawa Tooru minggu lalu, Kawanishi yakin akan hal itu.

Shirabu mendengus, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Tangan kanan dilingkarkan di bahu Kawanishi, menariknya mendekat sampai kepalanya menyentuh pinggiran straw hat yang Shirabu pakai. Senyuman puas terkulum di bibir. "Hitungan ketiga, senyum, Taichi~"

Dan Kawanishi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Goshiki menghampiri Kawanishi dengan mata terbelalak dan paras pucat pasi. "Kawanishi-san pacaran dengan Shirabu-san?"

 _Krik._

"K-kalian beneran pacaran?"

 _Krik krik._

Goshiki langsung sembah sujud meminta ampun. "Maaf udah ngomongin yang enggak-enggak soal Shirabu-san Sabtu sore kemarin, Kawanishi-san! Maaf! Maaf!"

 _Krik krik krik._

Terlalu lelah berkomentar, Kawanishi memilih _facepalm_.

Itu, juga untuk menyembunyikan senyuman yang engan menghilang tiap kali mengingat pose Shirabu di selfie yang dimaksud. Atau tingkahnya tiap mereka berdua saja. Atau kilauan di matanya tiap kali mampir ke kafe kucing langganan rahasianya.

"Taichi, kamu kelihatan kayak om-om girang yang godain aku kemarin."

Setidaknya sampai Shirabu buka mulut dan melontarkan komentar pedas.

(namun jujur saja, sejudes apapun Shirabu sebenarnya, Kawanishi tetap sayang sepenuh hati kok)

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi.

* * *

Saya pun ndak tau saya nulis apa orz. Rasanya pingin nulis KawaShira terus sejak E1S3 keluar. RnR please~? (OvO)/


End file.
